Events
Events are special occasions where players can earn gifts or buy clothes that they can't get at the Clothes Shop. Events are usually centered around a certain holiday, with Halloween and Christmas being the two biggest. Each event has its own specific time frame; some last for only one day while others last for a couple weeks. When an event is over, the site will return to normal. If a player missed an event for whatever reason, they can obtain a different colored version of past clothes or items during the summer boutique, which has its own special ensemble as well. 2011 Valentine's On Amour Sucre, the players received a rose 'from a secret admirer' for Valentines day. This item can be placed upon your dresser. Valentines 2011 Rose.png April Fools On Amour Sucre, the players received a fish bowl, or an "April Fish". This item can be placed upon your dresser. April 1 2011 Fish Bowl.png Easter On Amour Sucre, the players had a choice between 3 eggs and the egg they chose decided which of these Easter hats they could have. These items can be worn as a hat. You can find the official Announcement here. The hats were available for a limited time in the shop after the event, as stated here. Easter 2011 Easter Eggs.jpg Easter 2011 Egg hat.png Easter 2011 rabbit hat.png Halloween :See also: Halloween 2011 On October 31st, players received a mysterious ring. When placed on their finger, they were transported to another dimension. Christmas :See also: Christmas 2011 On December 15th, players received a mysterious ring. When placed on their finger, they were greeted by an elf named Cotton who needs your help collecting presents. 2012 Epiphany On Amour Sucre, the players had a choice between 3 cookies, each containing beans. The cookie you chose would determine which crown you could get. During this event, you could buy 2 shares of these cookies a day, $10 each. These items can be worn as a hat. You can read the official announcementhere. Epiphany 2012 Camel Bean.jpg Epiphany 2012 Rabbit Bean.jpg Epiphany 2012 Cow Bean.jpg Epiphany 2012 crown red and gold.png Epiphany 2012 crown blue and silver.png Epiphany 2012 crown green and bronze.png Valentine's Day :See also: Valentine's 2012 Event On February 14th, 2012, the main administrator opened a thread announcing that Louis, the man who runs The Clothes Shop, was selling love potions. The event lasted from February 14th, 2012 to February 19th, 2012. You can read the announcement here. April Fools On April 1st, 2012, there was a unique event. For an entire day, every player's avatar was assigned a meme face and, in some cases, flipped upside down. You can read the official announcement here. April 1 2012 example 1.jpg April 1 2012 example 2.jpg April 1 2012 example 3.jpg April 1 2012 example 4.png [[Easter 2012|'Easter 2012']] [[Halloween 2012|'Halloween 2012']] [[Christmas 2012|'Christmas 2012']] 2013 Valentine's 2013 April Fools 2013 Easter 2013 Halloween 2013 Christmas 2013 '''2014' Valentine's 2014 April Fools 2014 Easter 2014 Halloween 2014 Christmas 2014 2015 Valentine's 2015 April Fools 2015 Easter 2015 Halloween 2015 Christmas 2015 '2016' 4th Anniversary Valentine's 2016 Event Easter 2016 Event April Fools 2016 On April Fools, every player who logs in that day gets a pop-up, in which a short dialogue of your Candy being shocked as she looks into the mirror is described. The reason she is shocked is the way her nose looks! For this day, your Candy's nose is replaced with a silly looking one! There is a different one for each type of skin tone. If your Candy is wearing a skin tone from a special event, it will appear as one from the Clothes Shop. The Crank Doll Body appears as the default skin tone, the Porcelain Crank Doll Body appears as the Meringue skin tone, and the Zombie Skin appears as the Whipped Cream skin tone. Default skin AprilFools2016.png Meringue AprilFools2016.png Whipped cream AprilFools2016.png Powdered sugar AprilFools2016.png Vanilla AprilFools2016.png Honey AprilFools2016.png Gingerbread AprilFools2016.png Safran AprilFools2016.png Cinnamon AprilFools2016.png Earl grey AprilFools2016.png Licorice AprilFools2016.png Hot chocolate AprilFools2012.png Coffee AprilFools2016.png May 1st, 2016 On May 1st, when players logged into My Candy Love, they were greeted with a pop-up. Players received a bouquet that can be found in the accessories section of their closet. May first pop up.png International Music Day 2016 International Music Day Boutique.png Independence Day 2016 On July 4th, 2016, a pop up appeared wishing players a happy fourth of July. No announcements were made nor any gifts given. July Fourth-Independence Day Pop Up.png Halloween 2016 :See also: Halloween 2016 Event On October 21st, 2016, the main administrator opened a thread announcing the start of the Halloween event. Players were able to complete daily objectives to gain keys that would open one of six doors. Behind the doors was a clothing item or a piece of illustration. The event lasted from October 21st, 2016 to November 1st, 2016. You can read the announcement here. Christmas 2016 :See also: Christmas 2016 Event On November 30th, 2016, the main administrator opened a thread announcing the start of that years advent calendar. The event lasted from December 1st, 2016 to December 24th, 2016. You can read the announcement here. On December 23rd, 2016, the same administrator opened another thread announcing the main event. Players were able to give gifts to other players and get the event outfits by throwing snowballs at one another. The event lasted from December 25th, 2016 to January 3rd, 2017. You can read the announcement here. 2017 Valentine's Day 2017 :See also: Valentine's 2017 Event On February 14th, 2017, the main administrator opened a thread announcing the Valentine's Day event. The event will last from February 14th, 2017 to February 24th, 2017. You can read the announcement here. Milestones and Other Celebrations Number of Registered Players Years Trivia * While Amour Sucre launched in 2010, the events didn't start until 2011. * ''My Candy Love didn't launch until December 2011, but some gifts from the previous year were available during certain events. Category:Index Category:Events